Monsters Don't Cry
by AverageApple
Summary: Itachi is different from other monsters because other monsters don't cry. /Itachi-centric/ /Drabble/


A/N: Happy (belated) New Year, everyone!

This is a different style than I usually use, so it was awkward for me to write it. Please let me know how you like it!

A quick warning before I start the story: Itachi is probably going to seem a little out of character, but that was necessary for this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, all rights go to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**Monsters Don't Cry**

* * *

The first time Itachi had cried was when he was born. He'd heard stories about his birth; he'd been blue-faced, wrinkly, and altogether unattractive. His cries had permeated the entire hospital room, even though he had been wrapped in the warm, loving embrace of his mother.

Itachi also cried many, many times during his infanthood (like most babies), even being described as overly whiny.

* * *

Itachi cried when he had found out that he had an incurable disease. At the tender age of seven years, Itachi was told that he had a sickness that would lead to much pain, suffering, and, inevitably, death.

Despite the stern look of his father, Itachi had run into his mother's arms, and let her cradle him as he wept. Like any child would be at that age, Itachi was scared - so, so scared. He cried for a long amount of time, until he finally fell asleep.

* * *

After that, Itachi remained a relatively stoic boy, rarely letting his emotions get the best of him. Even though a lot of the Anbu teased him – mostly due to the fact that they were envious of his sheer level of intelligence and strength – he would ignore them, his feelings never hurt.

Even when his father pushed him too hard, saying that he needed to become stronger, Itachi wouldn't let the man's words shake him, as he genuinely didn't care what his father thought (although he did love him).

It was only when his mother would look at him with disappointed eyes, mentally telling him that he had done something wrong, Itachi would feel his eyes begin to prickle and sting with unshed tears. He'd hang his head in shame, mumbling a quiet apology. Mikoto would always forgive him.

* * *

Itachi cried – or perhaps sobbed would be a better word – before he murdered his parents. He'd trembled and shook, not able to finish the job that Hiruzen Sarutobi had given him. Never in his life had he felt so much pain, not even when his sickness rendered him incapable of movement.

Finally, Mikoto offered him her support. She told him that she knew this was something that he had to do, and she told him that she still loved him very much, as did Fugaku.

* * *

Itachi cried again on that same night, right before he knocked Sasuke out. He watched as his precious little brother cried. Sasuke had looked at him with such intense hatred and confusion. He knew that the next time he and his brother met, it would not be with a playful flick on the forehead, but with spiteful words and true, pure hatred.

It had hurt to see his brother so devastated.

* * *

Itachi cried the next time he saw his brother. Sasuke had been twelve, and nowhere near strong enough to end Itachi's life. He hadn't cried in front of his brother, he instead waited until he was alone in a motel bathroom.

The crying hadn't lasted long, and it wasn't very dramatic, but the tears had still been shed. Itachi missed his brother, and he hadn't known seeing him would be so painful.

* * *

Itachi cried inwardly during his final battle with Sasuke. No real tears had been present, but Itachi still felt sorrow as he watched his brother fight him, his full potential unlocked.

And as Itachi said his final words - "Sorry, Sasuke, this is the last time." – He felt his chest tighten and his eyes burn.

* * *

People, shinobi and citizens alike, have called Itachi several things: Evil, heartless, cruel, _monster._

And Itachi was inclined to agree with them. He _was _evil, heartless, cruel, and he was certainly a monster.

But was he really? Monsters are people like Madara, Obito, Kabuto, and Orochimaru. They were truly heartless, and they were definitely cruel. They could all be described as both evil and monstrous. But unlike Itachi, they were selfish, only wanting to achieve their own goals, not keeping other peoples' welfare in mind.

Itachi only wanted what was best for his brother, because he loved him. He had saved Konoha from a potential uprising that the Uchiha clan had been planning. And when Konoha was safe, he took on the label of traitor, and he was hated by many.

Itachi isn't a monster. He can't be a monster, because monsters don't cry.

* * *

That's it! I wrote this because I love Itachi, and I feel that he is one of the most admirable characters in the manga.

Please tell me if you liked it (or didn't like it)! Any and all reviews are appreciated. :)

-AverageApple


End file.
